An Angel's Struggle
by pitfall115
Summary: While going through daily struggles, Palutena starts to encourage pit to spend more time with Viridi. Might there be more to it? Depends on if you have two thumbs and love hot springs.
1. The daily routine

**An Angle's Struggle Disclaimer! I own nothing. There will be spoilers. All rights to Nintendo and Sakurai for their fantastic game as well as FtAaIiRlY, for inspiring me to write stories on this site. My idea is the first story I will make so while I appreciate constructive criticism, be nice please. POV changes are in bold. Okay, so anyway, sorry to keep you waiting!**

I woke up to the sound of a loud alarm clock buzzing at loud enough that a reset bomb would be drowned out by its volume. "AAHHHHH" I yell loudly as I slam the alarm clock. "LOUD NOISES!" A centurion yells in response. I am surprised to see the centurion able to continue his duties after the racket. "Uhhhg," I say, barely able to dress myself.

**(Flash Forward 15 minutes!)**

I hurry down the stairs and fall down on the last step, clutching my head. "Good morning Pit, I see you survived the alarm." Lady Palutena says silently giggling at the sight of me barely able to walk. "You know, if you had gotten the other alarm clock, I could actually perform my duties without being completely deaf!" She sighs and then says; "It is disrespectful to talk with such arrogance in front of your goddess! And if you would like a new alarm clock, tell me kindly instead of yelling. Besides, you wouldn't want me to squeeze your laurel crown again, right?" I gulp. "You'll squeeze my brains out!" I say immediately realizing the joke. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I say as she laughs. "Now then, may I see my duties other than getting a new alarm clock?" "Yes, yes of course." She says eyeing my schedule." You cleaned your room, right?" I nod. "Other than that… nothing." She says casually. I look at her and then smile. It's been 3 years since we defeated Hades and his commanders and so we haven't had much to do. "Why don't you check on little miss cactus?" She says eagerly smiling down at my beet red face. "But the last time I was with Viridi she tried to send me at a Light barrier at 300 miles per hour!" I say, remembering the terrifyingly fast lightning chariot. "Well, I haven't heard anything from her in a while and she might be planning another strike on the humans. Plus, I think she wants to see you anyway…" She finishes. "Like what? Does she have floor ice cream?" Oh, how I love floor ice cream. "No, nothing like that. You should go soon before Pittoo wakes up." She says. "DON'T CALL ME PITTOO!" DP says angrily with his wings now spread out like he's ready to fight. "Yeah you're right lady Palutena." I say, before then taking flight towards Viridi's palace of sorts.

When I near the domain, I notice Flashes of lightning and violet streaks of energy. Oh great, her commanders are fighting and I have to come over in the middle of it. I shake my head and start towards the door. "NO, YOU GAVE UP FIRST!" I hear a feisty goddess say. "I do believe you are merely in shock (Ba dum tiss) that I had complete superiority in measurement of debateable skill!" Arlon's unforgettable and gentlemanly voice says. "Ah,young master Pit. Would you care to be the judge of our little spar?" "No, I'd rather not." I say before entering the next room of her land. "I do believe master pit has business with mistress viridi perhaps?" "Maybe more than you know Arlon. Now back to fighting!" Phosphora said, still giggling knowing why Pit was here. As I walk I notice one thing, her palace is HUGE! "Woah" I walk forward not knowing where Viridi would be since there were so many doors but to my favor, the first door I opened led to her room. "Wha... PIT GET OUT!" She yells. Soon as she said it I did so. Ummm, was that what I think that was. I knock on the door a couple of times to see. "Viridi?(knock,knock,knock.) Viridi? (knock, knock, knock.) Viridi? (knock, knock, knock.)" "WHAT DO YOU WANT COOPER!" She says with obvious anger bursting through the door. I wait and about two minutes later she walks out in a new dress. "What do you need?" "I'm not sure. Palutena sent me to check on you." I say, carefully eyeing the new dress she put on. "Why did you change clothes?" "I WASN'T... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She finishes. We stand awkwardly silent for the next 40 or so seconds. "Anyway, would you like something to eat while you're here?" She says. "Floor ice cream?" "Well, only if you like organic floor ice cream." "I don't mind." I say. "After all floor ice cream is floor ice cream." We say at the same time. "BAZINGA!" Once again in unison. "Vanilla or chocolate?" She says closely examining me, to see if Palutena is spying on her. "obviously chocolate" Yet again in unison. But before she can, I say; "JINX!" Then run to the kitchen as she chases after me. It's wierd though because Viridi is... laughing?

"Pit, as long as you don't bring up "earlier" to anyone, I have no reason to be upset with you." "Sh writ, yur nrt mrd at my?" "Pit I can't hear what you say when you talk and eat at the same time like some kind of pig." "Sorry, I said; so you aren't mad at me?" "Why would I be mad at you?" "You know, like when I destroyed your rese..." She isn't mad at you. If you'd keep it that way, that'd be great. "Any who, thanks for having me over for ice cream. This was nice." She blushes and looks like she is going to say something, but before she can, "Did somebody say they liked my custard? It's fish stick flavoured!" A man who dresses nicely says while leaving a blue box says. "Umm, actually I was talking to Viridi." I say, confused as Viridi. "Oh well, Geronimo!" He says entering the blue box before it disappears. "Well, that was interesting." I tell Viridi before leaving. "What were you going to say before?" She gives me a quick peck on the check. Before I can respond I see a pillar of light surrounding me. "Bye!" She quickly shouts as she sends me home.

"Lady Palutena, I'm home! Lady Palutena?" Huh, no response. Eh, whatever. I'll go play video games. Like super bash brothers! Wait, that doesn't sound right. "GAME!" An annoyingly loud announcer's voice says. Haha! Victorious! What player could be so bad to lose to me?! (**In a galaxy far,far away.)** "WAHHHHHH!" A voice somewhat familiar says. "Shut up Thanatos! I'm trying to read!" Pandora says. "Buh, buh, you don't even know how." He says in between sniffles. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." (**Back with Pit!)** I guess I'll never know. I set down the controller and start off towards the arms altar to arm myself in case someone had hurt lady Palutena. After all, she hadn't said anything for like the entire two hours that I was home. "Those who enter hear my cry! I am the servant of the goddess of light and you have no right to interfere with the right of our home! Show yourself! Huh?" I look down and see a note then feel ready to fall down. "Pit, I am getting food and shopping with dark pit. Stay out of trouble." -Lady palutena. Oh man, now I feel stupid. I get up and walk to my room and lie on my bed. Why did Viridi kiss me? Lady Palutena and Phosphora acted like they know something... Wait. Aghhhhhhh. THEY TOTALLY SET THIS UP! I mean come on, Pittoo, shopping? How could I not notice. But how did they know how Viridi felt? I can't tell what she is thinking unless she looks really, really pissed. Which she is... a lot.

(**Palutena's POV**)"Pit! We're home! Pit? Hmmm. Pittoo, do you see pit?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT! And no, I haven't." "Strange. I wonder..." "Pit stain's probably at Viridi's place still." "Yeah, you're right." Where is Pit? He would never stay this late at Viridi's. Maybe I should read him through his laurel crown. Nah, don't wanna "interrupt" anything. "Hey, you're awfully quiet Palutena. Something you would like to say ma'am?" "How dare you." I say "Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't refer to your age, miss know it all." "Training the centurions. Three weeks." "Whatever." Dangit, he's such a brat sometimes. Oh well. At least pit's a good kid. Though where is he?


	2. Detail changes everything

**Okay! Looks like chapter one turned out fairly well! So umm, Yay?! I will definitely fix some loose ends in this chapter like better dialogue and such, as well as once again, thank you Chef Ft. for the help and tips! ! I appreciate it. Also, lots of exclamation points this chapter. Kind of reminds me of that episode of Seinfeld. Heh. Oh, Elaine. Anyway, chapter two!**

**Something's up – ****2 **

"Where do you think he could be? He wouldn't have happened to told you now would he?" I look down at the dark winged angel.

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" He knows something. I can tell by the mischievous grin on his face that he just wants something

"No more three week centurion training?" It's starting to get dark. I need to know if Pit's okay. I hope nothing bad happened to him, considering the hordes of clobblers that always run amok.

"Add one week's flight, no question's asked." I could tell he wasn't going to compromise.

"Fine, but you will write down when you leave on the; 'SUPER AMAZING FUN GLAMOUR BOARD OF PALUTENA'!"

"Okay deal. He is staying at Viridi's for the next two weeks."

"HE'S WHAT?! I look down at him.

"Okay, I told you. Now give me flight."

"I LIED!" I start running off but then realize that I'm going the wrong way. "OTHER WAY!"

"I wish I didn't have to be with Palutena. She's never any use. I only stay because I need to. You know what they say, "A chef can't make a sundae without their banana. Banana… I swear I've heard that somewhere. Whatever." A centurion walks up clad in not much armor.

"Might I ask why you are talking to yourself, young sir Pittoo?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

(At Viridi's!)

I recently learned that I can go to Viridi's anytime I want, using a passage that feels like the press of a button taking me there! Anyway, once I get there, I realize how beautiful it looks at night. The vines and plants give it a more natural look. I notice water running in small pools from one end of the room to the other. It looks so much like what you'd expect a nature goddess' palace of sorts to look like, but one thousand times more beautiful. The very few rocks and formations of marble look jagged and rough, mostly to look like it is in its most preserved state. All of the things in the temple look amazing and untouched. Then I see one of the jagged rocks move. "AH…." I muffle myself as to not wake her troops but I notice the rock moving is just cragalanche. "Oh, hey cragalanche."

"…"

"Still don't talk much I see,."

"…"

I look more and more at the rock giant. I notice how big his eyes are. "Alllllrighty then." I continue to walk down the grassy path and see a small gazebo like section past the way. I figure the fact that there is hundreds of forces of nature around it, it might be where Viridi stays at night. I say stays instead of sleep in my head realizing how tired from work Viridi usually is. She could use a vacay… sayyy, sounds familiar, but I digress. I see a spot next to what appears to be Viridi and lie down on the "Organically" harvested wood flooring and try to get comfortable. Which isn't easy considering the absolutely enormous amount of Viridi's troops just lying everywhere. When she said they were like her children, I didn't take her as seriously about the matter as I do after seeing the pile-up near her gazebo bed of sorts. It won't be long. "G' night you guys," I say shortly before passing out to wake up to an interesting sight indeed.

I need to contact pit right away…That angel usually isn't the mischievous one… usually it's dark pit. But why did he take "Binding with Viridi," this seriously? The two usually need a third gateman at all times to keep em' from killing each other. It's too bad Phos and lux are sick otherwise I would have flown over there and done the deed now myself… guess patience is really a virtue after all. Well, at least I know Hades wasn't behind this so I can rest.

"What did you say about missing me, oh pretty Palutena?"

"Oh please tell me I'm wrong when I say I know that voice…"

"As much I love proving know-it-all Palutena wrong, I must say, no, you're right again. But don't mind my company. I'm just here because the author couldn't bare not having a handsome and evil plot-twistee to ruin the fun… So I'd enjoy my company if I were you."

"Hades..."

"Palutena!"

"Hades"

"Palutena! Okay, I think that's enough references to pop culture and our own game, what say you author?"

"I dunno, I kinda like the references..."

"Shut it, palutena..."

**"I like the references though... Can I keep them?"**

"No, you're the author."

**"But I don't wanna be the author..."**

"Haha, Seinfeld joke very funny. Can we get back to he story?"

**"Yeah.."**

"ANYWAY, as I was saying, I have returned. Fangirls rejoice! Your king has returned and better than ever at a stance of that..."

"Please."

"Should I take you or pitty pattty first? Or is he too busy having a widdle sleepover at grily's house to come and save the one his entire job involves?"

"A, he is not a baby as you treat him, B, how did you know he was at Viridi's?"

"I didn't. I do now. Cho."

As Hades walks away, I try to send Pittoo after him but then I remember. "Shoot." I hope pit is ready. That journey from Viridi's to here was going to be bad enough when I dealt with him. Hades doesn't exactly help.

**SO that's it for now I think. Yeah, again, FtAaIiRlY for helping, I must again thank you. (I thank her a lot. Though she probs doesn't mind.) Pitty 115 out!**


End file.
